


Cuddles?

by prkjhyng



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Roommates, its a two part thing, jae is a shy gay, so is young k, soft, tHANK U, they cute, they soft cuddle, uhh first fic dont hate me, young k is studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjhyng/pseuds/prkjhyng
Summary: Younghyun is cute and Jaehyung can't resist him.(or the one where Younghyun stays up late cramming and Jaehyung spoons him to sleep.)





	Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first day6 fic and it's just a short. i hope it's ok!! not beta'd so please be kind with spelling/grammar mistakes!!

Jaehyung rolls over in bed, rubbing his eyes to still see a light on in his roommate’s room. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls himself out of bed. God, he wishes Younghyun would just go to sleep. There is no doubt in Jae’s mind that the younger will pass his exams (he’s one hundred times smarter than Jae could ever hope to be), but he’s been up til near sunrise for the last week cramming for them. 

He slips on a shirt and pushes open the door out to the hallway, gently knocking on the slightly ajar bedroom door before pushing it open. Younghyun turns around and meets Jae’s eyes. “Hey, hyung.”

“Younghyun, you should really go to sleep,” Jae says quietly, concern lacing his tone. “You’ve studied enough, if you stay up any longer you’ll sleep through your exams.”

Younghyun lets out a little laugh, “I’m fine, Jae. Just another hour and I’ll go to sleep.”

“You said that last night, Youngie, and you were still up when I left for work. College is supposed to be stressful, but you’re not supposed to.. You’re still supposed to sleep, okay? You’re going to do great.”

Jae steps a little further into the room, the younger finally coming into focus in the low lighting. His hair is dishevelled, eyes drooping slightly (Jae guesses it’s from the blinding light coming from his laptop and his undeniable lack of sleep), a weak smile on his lips. 

“I promise I’ll sleep soon, hyung,” Younghyun insists.

Jaehyung sighs, gently closing the lid of the younger’s laptop. “I don’t trust you. I don’t think you realise how important sleep is going to be when exams start,” he ruffles Younghyun’s already messy hair, placing the laptop on the desk next to him. 

“Jae,” he whines, dragging out the word as he meets the older’s eyes. He pulls his sleeves down over his hands, sinking into his hoodie a little.

“You’re cute, Youngie, but your sweater paws aren’t always going to work.”

(Jae’s lying, of course they are.)

“Well, I mean, if you don’t trust me to sleep, then you could always stay here,” Younghyun tears his eyes from Jae’s, feeling his face heat up from the suggestion.

Jae’s breath catches in his throat.

“Stay here?”

“Forget it. I was being stupid-”

“If that’s what you want, Youngie, then sure, I’ll stay. Make sure you sleep, or whatever.”

Jae clears his throat, watching as Younghyun slowly scoots to the other side of the bed. He pulls off his hoodie, Jae trying his hardest to divert his eyes as he changes into a shirt. 

He gets into bed beside the younger, pulling the covers over himself and wasting no time in moving closer to him. He can basically feel the heat radiating off of Younghyun, the tension between them clear. 

Younghyun swallows. “Night, Jae.”

“G’night, Youngie.”

Jae lets out a long breath, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with Younghyun in his arms, but he knows that he can’t. He can’t hold him, because he’s not his to hold. 

Little does the older know, Younghyun wants nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms too.

;;;

Younghyun knew from the second Jae climbed into his bed that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. They were too close; his heart was racing too fast for him to even consider closing his eyes tonight.

He’d wanted this for so long that he could hardly believe it was real. From the moment he’d walked into the apartment and his eyes scanned over Jae’s dirty socks scattered across the place, he knew he’d found someone special. 

Younghyun could practically hear the, “Aye, my new roommate! Let’s get it!” in his head. 

He’s not sure when exactly he fell in love with Park Jaehyung, but he knows he fell hard.

He could hear Jae’s soft snores from next to him, blue hair lying messily over his face, mouth slightly open. He goes to reach for his phone lying on the bedside table beside him (he can’t help it, he needs to revise before his exams), but something stops him. Jae groans a little, wrapping his arms around Younghyun and pulling him closer.

“Jae,” the younger giggles, “Jae, what are you doing?”

“Cuddles,” Jae manages to mumble. 

Younghyun knows that Jae is practically still asleep, yet he slides himself into Jae’s arms and yawns a little as the older spoons him.

Jae’s hand finds its way to Younghyun’s and he caresses it gently with his thumb.

Younghyun’s face heats up a little, and he’s thankful that Jae can’t see the probable blush creeping onto his cheeks. It’s not long before (despite his original plan), Younghyun feels his eyes closing, sinking into Jae snoring lightly next to him.


End file.
